vampirikfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 06 The Hunter
This is the sixith Episode in Season One, and dictates the future Monster Hunting episodes. Plot Edward Van Helsing sits in his office and pulls out a book with a big V on it, he calls it the Vampirik Book, and begins a new journal in it. " My daughter is starting to realize her true backround, her birthright. I worry about her safety everyday; but as my good friend Dean Halloway has mentioned, maybe it's time she accept her birthright, training her to one of the Hunters is the only way" Moloch Vambreere, Sidney Tallon and Celia Fiennes hang out in their College Dorms. Moloch explains he wants to join Journalismhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Journalism. Sid and Celia make fun of him for having feelings for Lidia Van Helsing, Moloch tells them to backoff. Goron meets with his top two vampire minnions Lisa Gommes and Jack Lighton, who are vampire lovers. Goron tells Jack he knows he has a past with Lidia and he would like it to be exploited, as she thinks he is gone. Lidia walks into her dads office, Edward sits her down and tells her he is a 2,000 year old Vampire Hunter with Dracula's blood to make him, and her now, Immortal. Now knowing she is destined to fight monsters for as long as she lives Lidia runs off. Sid walks down the Dorm hallway with Celia and Moloch as Tony Delore, Sassily Torrence and Larry Tate approach them and thank them for helping save them, they six hangout at for a late night dinner. Lidia goes to the balcony to let off some steams as she hears something and turns around to see her ex boyfriend Jack, the one who left her at prom. She laughs and asks him where he has been, he tells her he has been to amazing places and seen things she could only imagine, she tells him she doesn't think so. Lidia then hes his face looking pale and his fangs and realizes she saw him at the Cemetery, he then attacks her. Lidia kicks him in the gut and pushes him off the Balcony, she looks over and sees nothing. Lidia runs off. Sid studys after dinner in the Library with Tony who tries miserably at flirting with him. Tony then right out admitts he likes Sid and wants to date him, Sid then tells Tony no, because Sid has baggage he wouldn't be ready for. Lidia runs into Edward and tells him she will train and wants to start immediately. over the next 48 hours Lidia trains non stop, she learns not all Vampires are evil, and how to stake a vampire, and how to recover from a vampire bite. Lisa and Jack tell Goron they failed and she is training now, Goron yells at them to kill her on her first night out! stop her before she gets any experience. Moloch catches Lidia in the hall and she tells him everything and he offers to help but she tells him she has to do this alone, and has to go out tonight, she tells him she would wants him to get hurt. Celia tells Sid he must come with her to a movie, no choice, Sid sadly agrees but wanting to study. Lidia, Edward and Halloway enter the Cemetery for her first night of hunting. Moloch follows behind them. Sid and Celia arrive at the auditorium and run into Tony and Larry who are magically going to the same movie. After the Movie Celia and Larry leave the two boys alone. Tony tells Sid he likes him and doesn't care if he has baggage and kisses him, and walks away. Lidia roams the graves and then spots Jack who jumps on her immediately. Lidia kicks him off her and pins him down, Lisa gets close and plans to get involved but Moloch steps in front of her and she runs away, abandoning Jack. Lidia then tells Jack she hates him, he kicks her down and jumps on her but she stakes him as he falls onto her, and he dusts. Lidia meets with Moloch at the school after and she tells him it was a success and he tells her he knows, because he was there. He then admitts he loves her, and is a Vampire. When she hears this she is upset he lied to her and tells him not to speak to her. Starring Edward Van Helsing Lidia Van Helsing Moloch Vambreere Sidney Tallon Celia Fiennes Tony Delore Larry Tate Dean Halloway Goron Jack Lighton Lisa Gommes Previous Episode 05 Rescue Next Episode 07 Silence Category:Season one